dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal:DC Vacation Guide
Are you a massive DC Comics fan? Do you dream of traveling through the DC Universe and visiting iconic places seen on the big and small screen? While you may not be able to visit Metropolis or Gotham City in person, you can plan a vacation around the real-world locations where many of your favorite DC movies and TV shows were filmed. Here are 8 amazing destinations to help you create the ultimate super-powered itinerary. 'DC Destinations' If you’re a fan of The CW’s DC TV hits Arrow, The Flash, and Legends of Tomorrow, then you’re sure to recognize numerous locations in Vancouver, where all those shows are filmed. Bonus: You can also visit Smallville's Kent Farm, which is located in a rural area outside of the city. Stay at the Hilton Vancouver Metrotown when visiting Vancouver. If you’re a fan of Christopher Nolan’s beloved Batman movies, starring Christian Bale, then you’ll want to make sure Chicago is on your list. Iconic Batman Begins and The Dark Knight filming locations can be found here, such as the HQ of Wayne Enterprises which is actually the Chicago Board of Trade Building at 141 West Jackson Boulevard. Stay at the Hilton Chicago when visiting Chicago. New York City is a must-visit DC vacation location. FOX's Gotham is filmed here. You'll also find locations from Richard Donner's classic Superman, like the iconic Daily Planet building, out of which Clark Kent (Christopher Reeve) worked. And Christopher Nolan also shot much of The Dark Knight Rises here. Stay at the Hilton Midtown when visiting New York City. If you loved Suicide Squad, DC’s latest entry in their big-screen extend universe, then you’ll need to visit Toronto to see many of that film’s shooting locations. Bonus: Nearby Niagara Falls is a key landmark featured prominently in 1980’s Superman II. Stay at the Hilton Toronto when visiting Toronto. The first season of DC’s Supergirl series filmed here -- it’s since moved to Vancouver to join its CW neighbors -- as did the classic '50s Superman series which famously used Los Angeles City Hall as the location for the Daily Planet. Bonus: L.A. is home to DC Entertainment’s corporate HQ. Stay at the Hilton Checkers Los Angeles when visiting Los Angeles. Superman’s ‘San Andreas Fault’ scene, in which the earth opens up to swallow Lois Lane, was filmed at at Red Rock State Park in nearby Gallup, New Mexico -- the area has been renamed Superman Canyon. AMC's Preacher also shoots in Albuquerque. Stay at the Hilton Santa Fe Historic Plaza when visiting Albuquerque. Need a reason to add a Vegas excursion to your itinerary? In Donner's Superman, the nearby Hoover Dam is the location of Superman’s harrowing rescue of Jimmy Olsen from certain death. Stay at the Hilton Las Vegas Resort & Spa when visiting Las Vegas. Where will the DC Extended Universe travel to next? Watch the trailer for Wonder Woman: Want more pop culture destinations? Check out Wikia's Star Wars Vacation Guide and Marvel Vacation Guide. __NOEDITSECTION__